Pleasure - Gumi x Len
by Fluffle-Puffz
Summary: Gumi works as a maid for Len in his mansion, She gets a raise and little did she know that it would be something she would never imagine.
1. Raise

Okay Hello! I'm here with another Gumi x Len fanfiction, WARNING, It's NSFW and that means Not Safe For Work, Which means! It's dirty and it has like...sex and stuff in it ahaha, So anyway...I was watching a movie and I thought of this idea and I've also been wanting to work on my straight Sex fanfictions because the others I've wrote or rolplayed are all Yaoi hah so yeahhhh, I gave up on my other fanfiction because I wasn't sure what to make happen and I wasn't sure how I was going to end it so here! /throws fanfiction at you/ I know exactly how i'm going to end this and I have a plan so don't worry! I'll finish this one! ^!

It's a cold winter day, Snow falls slowly from the pale sky above, A greened haired, 19 year old girl named Gumi glanced up at the pale sky, Bit's of snow landed upon her faint pale and pink cheeks, She smiled. She loved being able to get out of the Kagamine estate...Gumi liked her job but she didn't think being a maid was really what she wanted, She wasn't getting paid much either. She heard faint foot steps creeping towards her, Getting lowder and lowder as Mrs. Megurine, The women in charge of all the duty's here at the estate. She crossed her arms and looked down at gumi who was listening to music with her headphones on, Smiling and laying in the snow. "Gumi.." Gumi had her eyes closed so she didn't see her. Luka nudged her "GUMI!" Gumi jumped up and tore the headphones out of her ears. "Huh? What? OH..Uhh...Mrs. Megurine, Hi..." Gumi stood up and made sure to stand up straight. "What are you doing out here?" Luka taped her foot. Gumi rubbed the back of her head. "I-I dunno...I was just taking a break! I'm sorry!" She bowed quickly. Luka chuckled and patted her on the head "It's okay Gumi, I was just messing around~" Gumi looked up and smiled "That's not funny ya'know!" Luka smiled "Master needs us. He's having a meeting..." Gumi nodded "Okay.." She turned off her music and just stood there. She glanced at Luka as Luka glanced back "Like..NOW!" Gumi started walking quickly "Oh!"

- Meeting -

Gumi and Luka walked in, Every maid was lined up in perfect order, Height and age..I think you get it . The maids we're Yokune Ruko, Namine Ritsu, Yowane Haku, Sai Tonarine, Juon Kiku, Iku Acme, Lily ((HasNoLastName)), Hayari Kanbine , Everyone was in their uniforms exept for Gumi, Luka walked in front of the line and bowed. "I am sorry for the delay Master, One of our maids were...Out." He snickered "Who?" Gumi stepped foward and bowed, Out of breathe and put her hands on her knee's "M-master K-...ah...kagamine, I'm so so soo sorry for being late, You see I was just taking a break an-" He shushed her and she stood up straight, Luka grabbed her and pulled her into the line. Len went down the line and noticed every little detail about them, He finally reached Gumi who had her arms crossed and he snickered and rolled his eyes, He turned around and wrote something down on a slip of paper and waved over for Luka to come over, He whispered something in her ear and gave her the paper then left. The maids stood there in the same spot, Staring at Luka . "Now ladies...I have some important news. Some of you..Have been selected for a raise. But! You will no longer be a maid." They stood there confused, Gumi couldn't really care less..She wanted the raise but she highly doubted she'd get it. Luka cleared her throat, "Now I will be listing off names, If your name is called, Please step foward." Gumi Looked up, She wanted to see who got picked and who didn't. " (Blank) Lily." Lily stepped foward. "Hayari Kanbine" She also stepped foward. "Yowane Haku" She stepped foward, "And last but not least..."Megpoid Gumi" Gumi's face went from =.=' from .-. . She stepped foward hastialy. Luka smiled "The rest of you, Get back to your duty's and as for you, Please come with me." Luka walked up the grand staircase, Colored Silver and white. They reached the top of the beautiful, Clean, Starcase.  
"Now girls, You will be getting your own seperate rooms, Tho you will have a roomate." Everybody smiled, Hayari stepped foward and smiled brightly "We get to live here!?" Luka smiled "Yes, Everybody does, Including the maids. We just finished modeling them so that is why you weren't placed here yet." Gumi smiled "And will we get to pick our roomates?" Luka turned to face Gumi "Well, Technically yes...Basically I will need you all to write your names down on these slips of paper and I will put them in this bag and you will pull out a name and whoever it is, Will be your roomate." Luka handed them the slips of papers as she help the soft red slik bag in her hands. Every one wrote down their names and placed them in the bag, Luka shook the bag and they all chose, Lily got Haku, Gumi got Hayari. They were all happy with their roomates, Gumi and Hayari were great friends. But they were all still confused, What was their new job? Hayari smiled again "S-so mrs. Megurine, What will our new jobs be" Luka cleared her throat "Well..How would one put this into words, Um..You will basically be a pleasure slave." Gumi started laughing "A PLEASURE SLAVE, WHAT KIND OF A JOB IS THAT HAHAHAH" She laughed so hard she couldn't breathe, Luka shushed Gumi "It's not what you think, Every night you will be lined up in the masters bedroom, You WILL be in lingerie and whoever the master wants, He'll get. He will call your name and you will do whatever he wants, May it be just doing it, Whatever he would like." Every girl gasped and blushed like an idiot, Gumi didn't she just stood there with her eyes widened "Wait wait wait, You're telling me..we're going to be like his personal whores" Luka chuckled at that comment "Pretty much yes." Gumi bit her lower lip, Trying not to laugh "But...What if we don't want to or what if some of us are still virgins?" Hayari blushed, "I-i'm okay with it, I mean, Look at things positivly...that's what matters right, we'll be being paid more than we did before and that's great! We'll be living here and we'll get to bang a hot guy," Every maid laughed, Haku smiled "Well i'm perfectly alright, I mean it's not like i'm ashamed of my body~" Every one looked at her "Well duh, Everybody knows that!" They laughed. Luka smiled "Well i'm glad that you guys are satisfied with your new job, If you have any questions you can come see me later."

- Later -

Gumi ran all over the house, trying to avoid Len who was walking around, Doing nothing like usual. She found Luka, Finally. "L-Luka I need to talk to you" Luka looked at Gumi "Okay.." Gumi grabbed Luka's shoulders "I..Umm..I'm not sure if I want this job.." Luka frowned "Ugh, Why not Gumi...You said you wanted a raise right?" Luka walked around as she cleaned, Gumi followed behind her like a puppy. "Yeah but Luka...I...Um..." Luka shrugged "I really don't see what the problem is here, You aren't really communicating with me here" Gumi grabbed Luka and whispered in her ear "I'm...Still a virgin tho..." Luka bursted up with laughter "WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS OH MY GOSH THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE HEARD ALL DAY! HahHhahaha!" Gumi blushed "It's not funny shh!" She whispered loudly to her. "Y-YOU'RE A VIR-" Gumi covered Luka's mouth "IT'S NOT FUNNY SHUT UP!" Luka continued to laugh as Len walked down the staircase "What's so funny Luka" He smirked. Luka stopped laughing but was trying not to. "You see...heheh..." She leaned over and whispered in his ear "Gumi's still a virgin.." She started laughing again silently. He smirked "Oh really?" He glanced over at Gumi with his crystal blue eyes. Gumi's face turned completely red and she hid behind Luka. Luka smiled "Gumi it's alright, Trust me. Len will take good care of you" Gumi squealed into luka's back. Len bit his lower lip "Well i'll be looking forawrd to seeing your body tonight Gumi~" He walked off and Gumi screamed "LUKA OMG I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She whispered. Luka giggled "Oh my gosh, You're as red as a tomato haha, I'm sorry sweetie but it's details like that that the master needs to know" Gumi sighed "Why? So he can fire me?" Luka frowned "Of course not, He won't fire because of something like this, Trust me, Thing will turn out better than you think." Gumi rolled her eyes "Whatever" She walked away "Seeya Luka~" Gumi skipped off "And where are you going" Gumi turned around and walked backwards and shrugged. "Gumi! Wai- Ugh..."

Gumi walked down the beautiful halls, Walking towards the door, She grabs her coat and her scarf. She put her headphones in as she walked out into the cold. She breathed throu her mouth, She liked seeing her breath in the cold. She walked along a path, Snow fell from the sky and hit her gently. She sighed and listened to her music, Gumi loved the winter, It was her favorite...She loved the cold. She grew up around the cold. She walked and walked for about a mile and she layed down in the snow to take a breather. She closed her eyes and dozed off for a few moments...that turned into minutes...then an hour. She was awoken by the sound of Luka shaking her. "Gumi! Wake up you're gonna catch a cold." Gumi shot up and took out her headphones "What? Huh? Shit..I fell asleep didn't I?" Luka sighed "Yes, C'mon we need to go." Gumi looked at Luka confused, "Go where?" Luka smiled "To get ready for the master of course"

TO BE CONTINUED. . . . .

-  
So that's chapter one! .3. I'll be posting more chapters later tonight~ 33 I love you gai's! 33333 


	2. femininity

_Alright so hey guys! omg I got so much positive feedback from the first chapter,I'm sorry that it _

_took a couple days...There's a lot going on right now and I've been really obsessed with The _

_Walking Dead *coughcough* so anyway I stayed up all night just so I could write this for you _

_guys! Also I'd REALLY Appreciate some suggestions from you guys 33 or if someone wants to _

_help me right this then message me or something cause i'd appreciate some help! 3_

_This chapters gonna be really short because i'm like super busy right now and ugh_

* * *

**WARNING THIS IS NSFW, NOT SAFE FOR WORK, HAS SEXUAL CONTENT IN IT.**

* * *

-In the mansion-

They rushed up stairs, and Luka and Gumi ran into her room. Luka looked at Gumi, Gumi

hesitated to grab the underwear layed out on her bed "Luka what the fuck is this?"Luka

chuckled "It's your outfit, Duh" Gumi sighed, Hayari was already out with the other girls.

Luka nudged Gumi to put them on. Gumi turned around and looked at Luka and waved for her

to get out, Luka turned around and left the room. Gumi stared at the underwear before her, She

bit her lower lip and sighed. She removed her clothing and put on the underwear. She looked at

herself in the mirror and smiled "Hey I don't look to bad" She turned around and looked at her

butt. Luka walked back in "Sit down" Gumi sat down in front of a mirror. Luka put Gumi's

hair up in a messy bun and did her makeup, Gumi looked at herself "Wow.." Luka smiled

"What?" Gumi smiled "I look amazing" Luka grabbed her hands and stood her up. "Okay

now let's go, Len's waiting." Gumi gulped "Ugh.." Luka sighed "It'll be okay Gumi, Trust

me." Gumi sighed "It's not that I don't trust you but..whatever lets get this over with." They

walked out of the room and Gumi walking into the room where the girls were, They were all

getting ready, Once they were ready they lined up, Tallest to shortest, Gumi was the third

person in line, She hated being short..But at least she wasn't short like Mayari. They walked

down the hall and into Len's room, Len was sitting on his bed. Gumi blushed as he smirked and

stared at them. Gumi tried to avoid eye contact but with Luka standing there staring at her she

knew she had too. She bit her lower lip and stared at him, He stared back. All Len could think

about was how much better she looked than all the other girls. Len opened his mouth to speak

"Gumi." Gumi froze and she forgot how to breathe for a moment, Her heart jumped and she

started shaking "M-me?". Len smiled "Um..Yeah" Luka gestured for Gumi to stand foward,

but she was frozen. She wasn't ready, She didn't think he was serious earlier. Everyone left the

room so they could have their privacy, Luka whispered in Gumi's ear. "Good luck, And

remember to have a little fun alright...Loosen up, It'll be alright." She walked out and closed the

doors behind her. Gumi took a step foward, Len sighed "We don't have to do this...If you don't

want to" Gumi looked confused "What...Do you mean?" Len smiled, "Listen this is going to

sound really dumb...but personally I know how important a "Womens virginity" is to them..so

if you don't want to do this tonight...we can do it some other time...when you're ready." Gumi

was still confused "So why'd you pick me? We could've just talked about this tomorrow you

know..." She blushed "Well yeah, but. I dunno...Personally I do really want you, Right here. on

my bed, I want to have my way with you but if you aren't ready the-" Gumi cut him off "I'm

okay with it." He looked shocked, "What?" Gumi sighed "I-i...Said i'm okay with it" Len

sighed "Are you sure?" Gumi blushed and looked at him "I'm positive" She walked over to the

bed, She crawled onto it then crawled toward Len, She pushed him back and got ontop of him

and stratled him. She blushed more and looked at him. "I'm sorry, You know I've never done

this before...So i'm sorry if I um...Suck heh" Gumi was nervous, She was shaking but it wasn't

very noticable. Len grabbed her hands and he sat up, "You're shaking.." Gumi bit her lower lip

"Yeah..i-i know.."

* * *

_TOLD YA IT WAS GONNA BE SHORT I'M SORRY_

_I'll make a long one soon thou_

_Hopefully the one where they actually, Bang xD_


	3. Mrs Hatsune

_***coughcough* Holy crap you guy, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**_

_**HERE ARE SOME REASONS WHY I HAVEN'T**_

_**(1. I was busy**_

_**(2. Every time I sat down to write I didn't know what to write**_

_**(3. I was sick/I still am sick**_

_**(4. My internet has been out for a few weeks because our cord broke or something, BUT IT'S FIXED NOW **_

_**So yah, I really hope you guys enjoy this cause ugh, This took me forever! 3**_

_**Enjoy! ;;~;;**_

* * *

"I know...I jus-.." They both heard yelling "HEY YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" and the door creek open. They both looked over as it opened. Gumi screamed and fell off the bed as soon as she saw who it was. It was a blue haired girl that everyone knew as "The wicked Bitch of the West" She hadn't visited in a while. She missed Len, Like always. Miku and Len grew up together and were suppossed to get married. But once Her and Len's parents grew old and died, He decided that wasn't what he wanted. Ever since then Miku's had a strange obsession over him. "LEN KAGAIME, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Len sighed and rolled his eyes "Well I was TRYING! To enjoy myself but I GUESS THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE!" Miku frowned and shuffled over to the bed, She sat down and pinched lens cheeks "I've missed you sooo much," She looked at him with a mad expression. She slapped him "AND I COME BACK TO SEE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THIS SLUT!" Gumi got up from off the floor "Hey listen here you wicked bi-" Luka rushed over to Gumi and covered her mouth, She dragged her out and closed the door. Miku sighed intensly "Fuck, Len. Listen, You can't be sleeping around with girls like that, She could had an STD for all you know. She is a whore ya'know." Len looked at her annoyed "Shut the fuck up, She's a virgin so how in the fuck could she have an STD. She was literally primotded yesterday." Miku rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah yeah, Whatever." She layed down beside Len "So how have you been" Len layed back next to her "Well i'd be a lot better if your stupid as-" Luka bursted threw the door "Alright Mrs. Hatsune. Time for you to go!" She walked towards them. Len instantly smiled and mouthed "Thank you" Silently, Miku turned around as Luka grabbed her wrist and dragged her away "He- Stop it peasent, EW! DON'T TOUCH ME!, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE. LET ME GO! UGHH! LEN! I'LL BE BAAaaacckkkk!" Luka shoved her out the door, Closed it then locked it. Miku banged on the door but stopped after a couple minutes. Back upstairs in Gumi's room, She sat down on the bed "Oh my god mayari" Mayari laughed "Oh my god! You're so red!" Gumi put her fingers over her warm, Red face "I'm so embarassed!" Mayari smiled "Why?" Gumi sighed "Because I just am!" Mayari giggled "Hahahaha, Oh my gosh, Gumi you poor thing" Gumi frowned "Omg my heart is poouunnnddinngg!" Mayari layed down "Just relax and get dressed, I'm sure Luka will send someone else to fill in for ya~ Or she'll just fill in for you~ She has before." Gumi yawned "Ugh, I hope so. I'm so tired I coul-" Len opened the door and say Gumi sprawled out on her bed. "Hey uhh;" He blushed a bit and looked away "Your off for the night, Sorry about Miku" Gumi blushed and got under her covers "I-it's alright, Thank you!" He walked out.

The next day, 6:47 AM

Gumi's alarm beeped vigoursly. She goraned and smacked the top of it so it would shut up. She sat up and put her hair behind her ear, She streached her arms out and yawned once more. She swung her feet to the side of the bed, She stood up and shuffled toward her door. She opened it, She saw a man with short blue hair, Along with Len's sister. Rin Kagamine. Gumi had forgotten she never changed last night. "Hey...Gumi...Where are your clothes?" Gumi started blushing "Oh my god" She ran back into her room and slammed the door; She found her usual outfit and she put it on over the sexy underwear that revealed a little to much. She walked out of her bedroom and went down the hall to the bathroom that was already accupied. "Ugh dammit!" She didn't feel like walking again so she sat and waited on the floor. Rin and Kaito came over to her "Why are you on the floor?" Rin smiled. Gumi laughed a bit "I'm waiting for someone to get out of the bathroom since i'm to lazy to walk down the hall." Rin giggled "You're a goof~" Gumi stood up once she saw Len walking down the hall, As he walked toward them Len and Gumi made eye contact. They both blushed and Gumi looked away. Rin smiled and glanced back and fourth at both of them "Did something happen between you two?" Rin's words caused Gumi's blush to intensify "No.." Rin pinched Gumi's nose and she stuck her tongue out "Liar! HEY LEEENNNNN~" She realeased Gumi's nose and she ran to her brother. "Did something happen between you and Gumi?" Gumi face palmed and whispered "Oh my god Rin...No..." Len chuckled "Oh yeah we totally banged!" Gumi's mouth dropped and she looked at him "You liar!" Gumi's cheeks by this point were rose red. Len laughed "I'm just kidding ahaha" Gumi crossed her arms "Whhhaatteverr" Kaito just stood looked over to him "Hey Kaito, Wadduppp~?" They high fived then hugged. "Not much, Just uhh. Visiting~"Gumi smiled "Ahh, Nice"

blahblahblahblahblahtalkingtakingtalkingtalking

~Two hours later, 1:30 PM.~

Kaito and Len left, Leaving the wholleee entire house to the maids and Rin. Rin squealed "GUMI OMG DID YOU AND LEN REALLY BANG?!" Gumi turned her head quickly "ShhhHHHHH!" and every one looked at them, Gumi grabbed Rin's wrists and dragged her into the kitchen. "No! We didn't, W-we almost did but then..The wicked bitch of the west came in" Rin snickered "Ew I hate her, BUT DAMN! I WAS FOR SURE YOU'D LOST YOUR V-CARD! UGH!" Gumi chuckled "Doesn't everybody? And Rin...The time will come, And when it does. I'll tell you all about it" Rin smiled and grabbed her shoulders "Good! You better!" They laughed and walked out, Luka was standing there. "Gumi, May I please have a word with you" Gumi yawned "Yah, Sure." She walked to Luka, Luka walked down the hall to another room. They walked in and Luka closed the door. "So Gumi, How did it go? I know you didn't..ya'know but. How did you feel?" Gumi sighed "well to be honest I was...sort up un prepared but everything was going fine until Miku walked in." Luka smiled "Were you.. nervous? Did you trust him?" Gumi looked away "Sort of..." Luka smiled "Listen Gumi, Once you guys finally,Ya'know. do it...It'll be great, If you want to loose your virginity to anyone i'd say loose it to him. He's really not a bad guy like every one thinks." Gumi sighed "Whatever." Luka frowned "Really. Just trust him." Gumi looked at Luka "Okay..." Luka stood up and grabbed her hands and stood Gumi up. "Now! Let's go out and get some lunch with Rin! Just the three of us! Like we used to" They both smiled "Alright, Sounds good to me!" They walked out, Gumi started walking up to her room "I'm gonna go get ready~" Luka smiled "Alright" Gumi ran up to her room, She walked in and got dressed. She brushed her short green hair. She put on her makeup, Making her look 10x More attractive than normal. She waved goodbye to Mayari who was napping, Of course. She rushed down the stairs and was greeted by Luka and Rin. "Alright are you guys ready?" They all smiled and locked arms, They walked out and walked towards the shiny, New looking black car. They all got in. "Where do you guy wanna eat?" Gumi looked at Rin "Where did we eat last time?" Luka sighed "I think olive garden?" "Let's go there,mmmm! Sounds super yummy!" Gumi giggled "Yeah that does sound pretty good!"

* * *

**_Okay yup that's it, I'll work on it more in a little while. I PROMISE IT WON'T TAKE FOREVER THIS TIME! 3!_**


	4. The party

**_Okay so woah, Updating, YEY!_**

**_This is going to be a long chapter._**

**_This is a little late for Halloween..but who cares!_**

**_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NSFW: KISSING _**

**_AND SEXUAL THEMES. _**

**_Read happily my darlings, This is going to be a long chapter~_**

* * *

At the resturant. They took a seat and looked at the menu's. A

waitress greeted. "Hello! My name is Aoki and I will be your

waitress, What would you like to drink?" Luka smiled "I'll just

have some tea please". "I'll have some sprite please!" Gumi

said smiling. "I'll just have some orange soda". Aoki nodded

and walked away. "Soooo Gumiii, What do you think of your

new job! Have you popped yo cherry with my bro yet?"

Gumi blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "W-well I

guess it's okay, A rather provoctitive way to loose your

virginity but oh well, It's a job right? and no, Rin." Luka

giggled "Well seems like you're quite fond of this job and you

seem to have no problems with your duty's either." Gumi

blushed "I just want it all to be over to be honest, I mean I've

waited a long time to loose my virginity and I mean loosing it

in this...well...erotic way, Would be interesting I guess."

Luka giggled "Well Gumi, I'm glad you don't mind your

duty's." Rin bursted up laughing "AHAHA! Why are you using

such big words Gumi? ahaha!" Gumi looked at Rin "Well...I

mean, They aren't really big words...they're just proper

grammar" Rin chuckled "PFT, HAH YEAH. OKAY."

* * *

** Later That Evening**

* * *

The girls were driving home. The sun was setting and Luka

had already returned to the mansion, She needed to get back

to get things set and ready for the Kagamine mansions anual

Halloween Bash! This was very excited to Gumi, She loved this

party, Everyone gets to dress up as whatever they like. Tho,

Gumi found out that they had already had outfits they had to

wear. Usually Gumi had this day off and got to enjoy the party,

But with her raise she now has to work the party. They arrived

at the Kagamine Mansion. Rin and Gumi stepped out of the

car and walked inside, It was very nice. Workmen were setting

up lights and other things they would need to have a proper

party. The DJ was setting up his mixing boards and everything

else he needed. "Alright well, Duty calls I guess...Uhh i'll see

you later Rin!" Gumi smiled and ran up the stairs, She didn't

know that they were wet and she slipped, Luckily there was a

man behind her and he caught her. "o-oh! I-i'm so sorry! Oh

my gosh this is embarassing" Gumi blushed and looked up at

the man, It was a man named Gakupo. He was very popular

but a bit of a...Pervert, As some say. Gumi stood up quickly

and continued to walk up the stair's "Thank you".

Upstairs Luka greeted Gumi into her bedroom. A green silk

bunny costume was layed out. There were a pair of black

heels. Gumi picked them up. "Oh god how in the hell am I

going to walk in there..." Luka chuckled. "I take it you don't

really wear heels that much" Gumi huffed "Hah, No way."

Luka closed the door. Gumi began to stip out of her clothing,

She knew that since the costume was strapless, She'd had to

not wear a bra. She unhooked her bra and proceeded putting

on the costume. Once she had put the costume fully on. She

slid on the heels. She called Luka back in to do her makeup.

Luka did her hair as well, It looked the same but,...a

bit..well..Sexier. Gumi sat patiently while Luka did her

makeup. Once she was done Gumi looked in the mirror. "o-oh

wow, I look...well...attractive." Luka chuckled lightly "Well yes.

That was the point, We need to look presentable for our guests

tonight." Gumi blushed "Ahh, I'm so nervous...Do you think I

look a little...provocitive?" Luka looked at Gumi "Well not

really, Everyone is wearing the same costume as you are, But

they're all different colors, Each one was made to be your

signature colors..Or...colors that flatter you really." "Ahh that

makes sense, So...when does the party start? Doesn't seem like

everythings ready outside to me." "Welllll the party already

started." Gumi looked at Luka shocked "Then why aren't we

downstairs working?" Luka smiled "Well Len isn't ready to go

down. Once he is ready we will walk down with him." "Ahh! I

forgot, He always does that but...he only really has you with

him." Luka laughed "Well that's because I was his

only..."special" maid." Gumi blushed, She had thought about

something. "H-hey Luka...Uhhm, Is Miku going to be

coming?" Gumi looked down. "Oh...Well yes, She is usually

invited to all of the Kagamine balls, Bashes and partys." Gumi

looked up "Wait! Is Kaito going to be here?!" Luka smiled

"Well yeah, Of course!" Gumi blushed more "oh my god he's

going to see me dressed like this, AHHHH! How embarassing

oh my gosh." Luka laughed, "Oh don't worry Gumi. A lot of

people will see you dressed like that." Gumi sighed, "Alright

well do you think it would be alright if I went downstairs for a

bit? Or at least walked around up here, I need to get used to

these heels." Luka nodded "Of course, I need to get ready

myself so go for it, Just don't go downstairs, Alright?" Gumi

nodded and left the room. She walked around the halls and

leaned over the edge, There were a lot of people there already,

And the party had already just begun. Gumi looked all around,

Trying to find people she knew. As Gumi was leaning over, Her

butt was sticking up in the air. Len had been walking down the

hall with some girls, He saw gumi and shooed them away.

They scurried off. Len leaned over Gumi and whispered in her

ear "What are you doing?" Gumi stood up quickly and turned

around, "W-well i-i was just looking at the part...y.." She

looked at Len, He was dressed up in a tux with a green flower

in his shirt pocket. He looked rather nice for the occasion.

"Why are you dressed like a gentlemen..This is a Halloween

party, Not a ball." Len smirked and leaned againts Gumi and

whispered. "Well I need to match my girls now don't I?". His

breath had a hint of mint, Gumi blushed and held onto the

rail, There lips almost touching. "A-alright.." She looked away,

Trying not to let him see her blush. Len continued smirking

and walked off. "Oh by the way, You're going to be my right

hand girl tonight." Gumi looked at him confused "Right hand

girl?" "You're going to be mine, For the rest of the night."

Gumi exhaled. "a-alright l-le- I mean, Mr. Kagamine." Len

loved hearing her say that, It pleased him. He walked away.

Gumi sighed and turned around, Her heart ponding. "Wow he

looks hot...whew!" Kaito was walking down the halls, Looking

for Len. When he heard that. He smirked "Who looks hot?"

Gumi turned around again, Not expecting Kaito to be so close

to her. "N-no one! uhh, just uhh..me. yeah! Me, I look hot.."

Kaito laughed "Yeah..okay." He bit his lip and looked at Gumi,

She looked good, Better than usual. Gumi looked at him. He

grabbed her wrists and he pulled her away from the rail and

pressed her up againts the wall, His knee pressed inbetween

her thighs. She gasped and he kissed her, Without hessitation.

They're bodies both felt a sensation of pleasure, Just from a

kiss, Gumi let out the smallest moan, She didn't expect that.

She shoved him back and slapped him across the face "How

dare you! Kiss me without my permission, What kind of a

"gentlemen" are you?! Seriously!" She stormed off, She was

embarassed and she felt dirty, She'd kissed other boys before,

But not up againts the wall..with his knee on her..well, You

know. Kaito just stood there, He knew she liked it, She just

wouldn't admit it. He sighed and walked into Len's bedroom.

Kaito was dressed up in one of his outfits from his song Ashes

To Ashes.

~~A couple minutes later~~

Len told Luka to gather all the girls, Once they were gathered

the DJ stopped the music "May I have your attention please,

May we please give a round of applause for the man of the

hour, Len Kagamine." They all walked down, Some guys

whistling at the girls. Gumi smiled, She was right next to Len.

She was trying to concentrate on walking properly but she

couldn't think straight, He mind was still all mixed up thanks

to Kaito and his kissing. Once they were down the girls spread

out to go to their jobs, Len locked arms with Gumi as she went

to go walk away. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"I told you, You would be mine for the night." He let go of her

arm and placed his hand on her right hip. They walked around

and mingled. Gumi spotted Miku and tried walking away, Len

kept her beside him. Miku was dressed as an indian, Gumi

admitted that she looked kinda cute and the outfit was

adorable. Miku spotted them and walked over, "Hey

guys...Uhh, I just wanted to apologize for the other night...I

was drunk and I was feeling kinda...down and I was angry and

I let my emotions take hold. I'm sorry" She bowed to both of

them in apology. "Oh it's alright Miku, I've been there before."

Len laughed and so did Miku. Gumi just kind of sighed, She

didn't really want to be right next to Len like some kind of

prize all night, It made her feel like a toy that everyone

wanted. Len and Miku talked, Gumi stood there in silence,

Looking around, All she could think of was Kaito. She needed

to get him out of her head, So "h-hey Len, Can I talk to you for

a moment..." Gumi ran and grabbed Len's wrist, Bringing him

along with her, She pulled him into a room and close the door.

Once the door was shut she kissed him, He kissed back and

they leaned againts the door, Gumi didn't know what she was

doing, All she knew was that she wanted the kiss so badly. Len

pulled her closer by her waist, Their bodies pressed together,

Her breasts squishing against his chest. Their tongues

touched each other. Len wanted her but he knew they couldn't

right now, He rubbed his knee/thigh against her sensitive

area, She moaned and gripped the back of his tux. They

couldn't stop kissing each other, They both loved the way it

felt but finally they parted and they both panted. "S-

sorry...Len..I just.." Lenfinished her sentence "Well, Well,

Well. I didn't really expect that Gumi." Gumi blushed a bit.

"Y-yeah sorry about tthat.." Len placed his finger over her

mouth "There's nothing to be sorry about, I own you don't I"

Gumi nodded once more, She turned around and opened the

door. They both walked out and Luka pulled Gumi away and

handed her a tray with shots and other drinks. "I need you to

help Gumi, Sorry!" Gumi walked around the room offering

drinks to people, Mingling while she works, Even drinking with

them and having a great time. She spotted Len and Miku and

walked over to him "Do you guys want any drinks" Miku

reached for a shot. Len stopped her "Oh c'mon Len! One shot

won't hurt me!" Len rolled his eyes "Yea Miku, That's true but

one turns into 4 then 5..." Miku pouted and took a shot.

Gumi's lips were chapped from kissing, Len noticed "Hey your

lips are chapped.." He smirked because he knew that it was

because of him. Gumi touched her lips with her free hand "o-

oh.." She blushed "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it

"Huh? Oh, Uhh i'm fine. hehe" Len Laughed a bit "Have you

been drinking?" Gumi's cheeks were a bit red, She had been

drinking. "PSH, No. Hah" Len sighed "Yes you have" Gumi

walked off, Almost falling due to the heels...and her

drunkness. She was walking around when she spotted Kaito,

She turned around and started walking away. "H-hey Gumi,

Wait!" Gumi grunted and turned around "What Kaito?" Kaito

sighed "Look i'm sorry for earlier" Gumi rolled her eyes,

"Whatever, It's fine. Don't worry about it, I already got over

it." "What? How?" Gumi smirked "Me and Len...Just ya'know."

Kaito sighed "You what?" Gumi smiled "We kissed a little

bit..and yeah.." "Oh...Alright then, Whatever. Hope you had

fun" He walked off, Grabbing a shot as he left. He was jealous,

He liked Gumi and for her to do that really pissed him off.


End file.
